2009 - (03/06/2009) Let There Be More Fields of Valor and Treasure Caskets!
The above-mentioned systems will be made available in the Rise of the Zilart areas listed below: Cape Teriggan / Eastern Altepa Desert / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Western Altepa Desert / Valley of Sorrows / Ru'Aun Gardens Treasure Caskets appearing for the first time in these areas will yield an array of rewards unique to their respective locales. In addition to the above Rise of the Zilart locations, the following original areas are also scheduled to host a Field Manual: East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Batallia Downs / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Rolanberry Fields / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Sauromugue Champaign / Behemoth's Dominion In light of the expansion of playable areas for Fields of Valor, a number of preexisting training regimes will be relocated for the sake of convenience. Currently, there are regimes for which the objectives are found in a different area from where the issuing Field Manual is situated. The next version update will eliminate hassles such as having to make a long trek to La Theine after receiving regime objectives in West Ronfaure. As the icing on this veritable cake of convenience, each Fields of Valor area is scheduled to host multiple Field Manuals, so you can spend less of your precious adventuring time in commute, and more on completing your objectives and reaping the rich rewards. Fields of Valor was created so that all players could have lighthearted yet fruitful adventuring available at their fingertips. Following in the footsteps of this ideal, the April version update will usher in challenging new objectives—elite training regimes—that will have hearts pumping in the ears of even the most seasoned adventurers. Accessing these elite training regimes requires key items which can be obtained in exchange for tabs, and your choice of gil, beastmen's seals, or a piece of equipment. Rewards granted upon completion of an objective will vary depending on the combination of the above. For example, adventurers who trade gil will be handsomely rewarded in kind, while beastmen's seals will garner you an amount of experience points corresponding to the quantity traded. Those who dare to relinquish equipment, on the other hand, can expect delightful rewards the likes of which have never been seen before on Vana'diel! As an added bonus, no experience penalties will be imposed even if your best effort at fulfilling an objective results in a humiliating defeat at the hands of your quarry. So go on, get out there and prove your worth and valor! *Due to the grueling nature of these elite training regimes, no more than one can be undertaken per day (Earth time). ---- Fun and accessible content for everyone is the common objective which drives all of us here on the development and administration teams. These additions and adjustments to Fields of Valor and Treasure Caskets are but another part of our ongoing commitment to this mission. }}